A client system may experience a system wide exception that results in a system crash. The system crash may cause the state of the client system at the time of the crash to be lost. The cause of the crash may not be identified due to nondeterministic causes of the system crash. In addition, a high priority operation running in the client system may be terminated as a result of the system crash. These events may lead to a loss of resources, including processor time, programmer time, and time needed to restore a critical process. The interruption of the high priority operation may further result in a failure to meet a deadline.